User blog:BobTheDoctor27/September Update
Well, it's that time of month again: the end. Looks like I'd better get down to business and tell y'all what's been happening to me recently. School To start off, I went back to school in August (unlike you damn lucky Americans! D:) and I've been up to my head in schoolwork. Actually, no, that's an understatement. I've been buried, crushed, then had my house covered in all manner of homework, coursework, exams, and drama scripts. ... Anyway, I get a short half-term break soon so I'll be slightly more active. she looks like Roodaka."]] Story In addition, since I'm on the subject, I might as well clarify what I have left this year. Currently, these are all the story serials that I am planning on doing: *''Whispers in the Dark'' (WitD) - Still being written *''Frozen Calling'' (FC) - On hold until I can get WitD out of the way *''Falling in the Black'' (FitB) - A short story serial that I am planning on writing for the remainder of the year *''Judgement Day'' (J-Day) - My final story, which I plan on using until 2012 summer. (I hope I finish it before the world ends!) 2012 Yes, you read that correctly. Judgement Day will be the concluding story serial in my saga. But don't worry. I've had a great time writing Bionicle fiction on this wiki. It's been great! I've enjoyed every second of it and I wouldn't trade a single memory for anything in the world. Plus it's an entire year away so there's no need to worry... yet. Additionally, seeing as I've given away that spoiler I might as well tell you guys that the story will remain in the Fractures Universe - although it might leave Metru-Nui behind - and the Cult of Darkness will remain the antagonists of the story. ''Falling in the Black'' (FitB) Moving on (to a more positive note hopefully) I'm planning another story - as if I don't go to school anymore. This one will take place after WitD/Frozen Calling and will revolve around Matoran living on Voya Nui in the Fractures universe. Kinda. Well, more specifically, it will revolve around a Toa of Fire who suddenly pops into existance on Voya Nui and scares some local Matoran. I just finished building the Toa and, I have to say, he's one of my best MOCs to date. And - just to add to the cliché - he won't be able to remember who he is. In fact, the entire story will be about him trying to recover his broken past as he tries to journey to Metru-Nui with a Matoran companion. (it's like Disney except with violence, curses, and the fact it won't be a pile of Kinloka droppings :D) New MOCs The first of my two new creations is the unnamed Toa of Fire who loses his identity and retraces his history in Falling in the Black. His was inspired by User:KylerNuva's Gennex creation. The second is a "fixed" Matoran of Lightning named Sarnii. She was inspired by User:Chicken Bond's Arrea creation. I will also be having a couple of other Voyatoran appear, especially in the opening chapters. I won't be making pages for them but if you are interested in seeing their images then I'll post a link to a Brickshelf gallery below. Varna and Glon Finally, I'd just like to mention the archaeological dig that was featured in Chapter 10 of Whispers in the Dark. See Gallery Well, if you've read the chapter then you'll know what happened and I won't bother explaining how Tollubo managed to turn up at the dig but it is of future storyline importance. Tollubo will find himself confronting the killer in Judgement Day next year. So, Danza confirmed that Varna couldn't have stabbed himself, that the killer had moved him after death, and that the mysterious war criminal had to be pretty tall. Yes, that's right, Danza is correct. The killer is a pretty big guy and he's still at large. But who could he be? Please feel free to leave any theories, suggestions, or questions in the comments section below. Well, that's pretty much everything that I have to say for my September activity. I hope that you guys will support the Falling in the Black story when it comes out and I will always willingly accept ideas or changes to my future story. Links *Brickshelf Gallery of other Voyatoran *Even more Voyatoran on Brickhelf